The New Vamp and Strange Happenings
by Angel-blader
Summary: I took it down, but now it's back. A new vamp has come, Marty doesn't trust her, She's a matchmaker, and a witch/vampire. She has many secrets, but one may change everything. Please R&R Are the vamps in great danger? Chapter 3 up!^_^What did Merrill find?
1. The New Vamp and Hidden Secrets

The New Vamp and Strange Happenings  
  
A New Vamp, and Hidden Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire High, Madison is my own character. (To use her ask me in a review.)  
  
Merrill sat alone; the other vampire students were doing their own thing. She sat there wishing he would look her way. Even now with Sherry gone, he's still blind, and can't see, that someone loves him, and always will. "He's just sad.he'll get over it.then he'll see me." said Merrill, when.  
  
"Class, we got a new student, her name is Madison McLeod, (a/n pronounced Mc Cloud.) Please Madison tell us about yourself." Said Dr. Murdock (a/n please in a review, tell me how to spell his name. ^_^U) A girl with waist length brown hair, with green eyes. She wore a red shirt with low v-neck, with a blue rose, and a black spider web, and black letters that made no sense. She had black jeans.  
  
"Hi I'm Madison, but I go by Maddy for short. When I was human I was a good witch, I still have my powers, but I'm not going to tell you what, just for fun, and for the fun of it I also do match making. Oh I also like to sing."  
  
"I don't trust witches." Whispered Marty.  
  
Madison looked over at him, the stare sent shivers down all their backs. "I'm not asking for you to trust me Marty Strickland." Maddy smiled and walked toward her coffin.  
  
"I think she'll make things more interesting down here." Said Karl.  
  
"Yah. She's quite different." Agreed Drew, as Maddy turned on her portable CD player.  
  
"I think she's creepy, and can't be trusted. May I remind you SHE'S A WITCH!!!!" said Marty, making his point clear.  
  
"Marty, she's a fellow vampire, so what?" Asked Merrill  
  
"I wonder what size she takes." Wondered Essie.  
  
Later all the vamps were discussing the new vampire student, when Maddy came out wearing a long pink dress.  
  
"What happened to the tough girl thing?" asked Drew  
  
"Well where I come from, it's a tough place. The school I was going to was teaching us to be kind, and human. I exceed the others, so my professor transferred me here. I'm actually nice.but DO NOT ever try my patience, unless you wanna end up like my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"O.K.Well we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm." Started Merrill  
  
"I Know who all of you are." Interrupted Maddy. Just than a chair headed right for Merrill, Drew pulled Merrill out of the way just in time.  
  
"Marty, you could of hurt Merrill, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Exclaimed Drew.  
  
"But I didn't.Maddy did!" Said Marty  
  
'I can't tell them, they would, hate me.'thought Maddy  
  
A/N Cliffie! What is Maddy talking about? Why would they hate her? And does Drew like Merrill? Please give me ideas! R&R 


	2. Questions and no Answers

The New Vamp and Strange Happenings  
  
Questions, but no Answers  
  
Disclaimer: OK people say it with me; I Lee-chan DO NOT own anything. Understand? If not, maybe a bash on the head will teach you!  
  
Laura: Lee-chan, be nice, they do understand, (looks pleadingly at the crowd)  
  
Everyone nods  
  
Lee-chan: OK, now we've got headway!  
  
Laura: Now to the fic?  
  
Lee-chan: Righty O! Let's start! WAIT! I DO own Madison. You can user when I'm done, but I need credit, and you have to ask!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maddy looked at Marty, hiding any trace of fear of her secret. "Marty nice try we don't believe you. You're just trying to set her up! Right?" asked Essie  
  
"I WAS NOT!! She's a witch, it's what she does!!!!" Exclaimed Marty  
  
"Marty, what do you have against witch vampires?" asked Karl  
  
Um...peoples! HELLO!! I may haven't and have done something, but I can't tell you for your own safety! And please call me Madison, Maddy makes me feel evil." yelled Madison, she quickly covered her mouth, everyone turned to look at her. Madison tried her best to hide any trace of fear, or anger. "Um..I'll just leave this way" And with that Madison ran away, to her coffin.  
  
"OK class, time to start..where's Madison?" Asked Dr. Murdoch. (a/n I figured out how to spell his name, go me!) All the students looked over at the coffin Madison just ran to.  
  
"Doc, um...we can explain...."  
  
"SHE TRIED TO KILL MERRILL WITH A CHAIR!!!!!!" shouted Marty. After he said that (aka yelled it,) Madison came out of her coffin, wearing leather pants, and a black shirt that said Biker Chick across it, with dark/black make-up. Everyone had puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
'Didn't she say she was kind and gentle before?" whispered Merrill  
  
"Um...Yah," answered Essie "she was wearing something else before?!"  
  
"Nice of you to join us Ms. McLeod." Said Dr.Murdoch  
  
"Whatever...." answered Madison. Merrill looked at Madison, and could tell something wasn't right.  
  
"Today I'm going to let you help Madison ajust." Said Dr. Murdoch  
  
"Doc call me Maddy, calling me Madison makes me feel like a goodie-to- shoes."  
  
"Drew, you keep an eye on her, I'm going to look something up." And with that Merrill ran to Murdoch's study. "Lemme see...Ah ha! Here it is, um...OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
a/n MUHAHAHA!! Cliffie! You have to keep reviewing to find out what Merrill has found. What is up with Madison/Maddy 


	3. Is It True?

Is it true?  
  
Lee-chan: Ok! I hope you read the author note, if you didn't; I'll sum it up..I NEED REVEIWS! Ok! I need ideas! I don't want it to end soon. In the author note, I said I need more reviews by Sept 10th 2002. Please?  
  
Madison: Please send reviews! I don't want to be history! Help!  
  
Merrill: Ok disclaimer, Lee-chan doesn't own Vampire High. But her own character Madison, is hers, and if you like Madison/Maddy's character you can use her, but give Lee-chan the credit.  
  
Lee-chan: Oh! I'm going to start dedicating chapters to people who review, (Because they' special, and I dedicate chapters 1&2 to the 2 who reviewed, Sorry! When I had to fix this, their reviews got erased, but, I loved the reviews, and I didn't want to get rid of them.) And chapter 3 is dedicated to star***. And I hope they're ok with it, if you aren't just e-mail me, NOT review, k?  
  
Madison: Let's start!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Merrill had looked through the pages of an old text, she came upon a page that was called "The Witches Curse." It went like this...  
  
In the ancient times, it wasn't heard of good witches. If you practiced good magic, and the high witches council found out you would be cursed, you would be separated in 2 parts. Not much would seem out of place, if they were turned into a vampire at first, but than it would become clear, the one part would be kind, and gentle. The other part wouldn't do much of hurting anyone, unless they're found out. There are only 3 reported cases, which are...Eve Van Snoot, Jessie Johnson and Madison McLeod. They are very dangerous, and so far there is no way to be brought back from this curse and the 2 have died. The most famous one is Madison McLeod. She lived in 1530. She was the most beautiful girl many had ever seen, and a voice of an angel. Many didn't know she was a witch until the witch's council found out she was practicing white magic. Before she was taken in, in 1535,at the age of 18, she begged and pleaded with them, saying she did it because it was for the good of mankind. The curse was placed, she was banished. She is said to have been bitten by a vampire. No one knows what happened after that, but it is said that the second half, eventually kills the good half, and kills all that have befriended her.  
  
Merrill jumped up and ran to find Drew. To her surprise she found everyone was listening to Madison or Maddy sing. By now Merrill wasn't even going to try and guess which witch was which. (AAHHH!! All this which witch is which, is going to make me loose it!) She tapped Drew on the arm, she whispered in his ear. They got up and left for the library. "Look!" said Merrill, as she shoved the book into Drew's face.  
  
"Merrill calm down." Said Drew, he was calm until it mention's Madison's name, and what came after it. "We're doomed."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Lee-chan: did you like it?  
  
Madison: NO! you're planning to kill me off!  
  
Lee-chan: I'm not sure yet. If they send in reviews asking, than yes, and if they don't, no, and if they send in some yes, and some no, than...It's going to be a multiple ending!  
  
Maddy: UGH!! DO YOU EVER GIVE A STRAIGHT ANSWER?!?!?!?  
  
Lee-chan: Um...maybe...  
  
Maddy: I give up!  
  
Lee-chan: signing out!  
  
Madison: Please review! 


	4. The Disapperance

The Disappearance  
  
Lee-chan: I got a brain wave! And this chapter is dedicated to 3 people. Anime Animal. Thanks so much for helping me get started, and linkinpark_rock_steady_skid, and Tash thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Marty: Ok here's the latest Lee-chan still doesn't own Vampire High. And still owns Madison. And everyone do me a favor, help me make Lee-chan, replace the w in witch to a b! Yah that's right Maddy you're a Bitch!  
  
Lee-chan: MARTY!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T USE SUCH WORDS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maddy: He's mad because I'm going to kick his a$$ in one of these chapters!  
  
Lee-chan: YOU 2! STOP IT, sorry to people that like Marty, hopefully they'll stop! *hint hint*  
  
Marty: No you aren't, it's going to be the other way around.  
  
Lee-chan: STOP IT! I'M THE AUTHOR! IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR BIKRING I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!!!!  
  
Madison: O...k...no offense to anyone who likes Maddy, but I think your better off liking me. So anyway let's start!  
  
Everyone: WHY YOU LITTLE...  
  
"We're doomed." Stated Drew, as he skimmed the page again.  
  
"Yes, and no. Only if we find out about her, oh, you and me...yes we are doomed, and so is everyone is if she kills Madison. What do we do?" asked Merrill  
  
"You go to Dr. Murdoch, I'll warn the others." Said Drew.  
  
"Will that help? We'll be putting everyone's life in danger."  
  
"You got a better idea?"  
  
"No...FINE! We best hurry up, we have no idea what's happening now." Said Merrill, as she rushed off to Dr. Murdoch.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" came a voice from around the corner. Before Merrill knew it her legs stopped just in time not to ran into, the person. Merrill came face-to-face with....Essie.  
  
"Essie! You scared me half to death, in a matter of speakin'."  
  
"Come with me." Merrill tried to ignore her but, her legs didn't listen to her brain, and started to walk with Essie. Essie brought her to a room. It looked like some middle age dungeon, it had chains, and even some old skeleton bones. Essie chained Merrill up, and as Essie walked out into the light, her hair changed to a golden brown colour, and her eyes changed to a green colour, it could only mean one thing, Maddy could shape shift!  
  
Lee-chan: OK! Now I got ideas coming!  
  
Madison: Well what's going to happen to Merrill!?!  
  
Lee-chan: um...dunno, and I'm sorry for how late, and short this chapter was!  
  
Madison: Please R&R!  
  
Lee-chan: THANKS! 


	5. What!

What!  
  
Lee-chan: O..K..?..! Um, Yah?.!  
  
Maddy: What are you doing baka!  
  
Lee-chan: Not sure..?..!  
  
Lee-chan's clone: LC! OMG! SHE'S HIT ROCK BOTTOM! LC? NOOOO! SHE MIGHT NOT CONTINUE THIS FIC! IT'S ALMOST SEPT 10! THIS FIC IS DOOMED!!!! I have a limit of reviews needed, 13 reviews r needed  
  
LC (That's short for Lee-chan): Yah, that's for sure, not enough people are reviewing, and school's coming up, and 8th grade is coming up, and if few reviews come, this fic will be, um..  
  
LCC: History?  
  
Madison: O man, that's impossible, might as well start packing, o well...LIFE IS SO UNFAIR! I got an idea! If you read this, maybe tell other authors about this fic, than we roll in the reviews, fans can keep the fic up, and all r happy!  
  
LC: yah, but good news! Someone reviewed! Star***, you're the best! At least someone appreciates me, right Maddy?  
  
Maddy: Whatever..Ok LC doesn't own Vampire High, and one day won't own me, or my goodie-two-shoes, other half, but for now, we are stuck with a sad excuse for an author!!!  
  
LC: You're right...on with the story, (waves hand gently.) *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Merrill looked around the dungeon, she could tell that something wasn't right..but what was it? She looked at the wall beside her, there stood a beautiful girl that looked like an angel, or a spirit.  
  
"She played her hand well...but I thought this group of vamps were smarter than this." The girl turned around. Her golden brown hair reached her mid back, her shimmering green eyes trained on Merrill, her eyes, were so full of pity.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Madison McLeod, bin' dead for 100 years."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"That's right my other half has already killed me, but you can still stop her, I'll help. You need to find a book, it has a sun on it, and.."  
  
"Wait, you need to get me out first."  
  
"K, here.." Madison waved her hand, and Merrill was free. 'Now follow me." Merrill followed Madison up to Murdoch's study. "Now, to make things easier, I can just summon the book, and take this." Madison handed over handed over a card. "It's my best friend's, she's someone your going to meet someday, (Ok, not in this fic! A new fic I'm putting in soon, called The Legend of the Sun Guardian, when I'm almost done this fic it'll be up!) but I need you to read this page and, than I'll be able to use some of her magic, only her magic works on the card."  
  
Merrill looked at the card. "Reborn the wicth?!" (I know, it's reborn the monster, but, in my next fic you'll understand more!)  
  
"Yah, I need you to read the writing, than I'll use the magic, than I'll be alive again, get it?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
LC: So?  
  
LCC: Did ya like it, or understand it? LC was working, while her brain was half asleep.  
  
Maddy: And the other side, has never worked.  
  
LC: Well that's the side that came up with you!!! SO IT MUSTIN' WORK!!!  
  
Maddy: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
LC: Yah?  
  
LCC: Well please R&R, LC is a little sleep deprived.  
  
LCC signing out.  
  
LC signing out. 


End file.
